


Five Needs a New Bed

by klive



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Attempted Quiet Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, i don't have any idea how to tag this, old bed sex, physically he's like 20 and still twinky, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klive/pseuds/klive
Summary: After fiddling with time travel again, Five found himself in an older body, not quite caught up to the others, but older than what he had been reverted to upon his arrival back in 2019. He had yet to hit an amazing growth spurt yet, if he ever would, so he hadn't a reason to throw out his old bed he had grown up in. Until an interesting new development with Diego, anyway.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Five Needs a New Bed

Five really needed a new bed frame. Or a new bed in general. His bed, along with the entirety of his bedroom, had been left untouched since his disappearance. He had made quick work of ridding it of the dust when he got home the first time around, but he hadn't found it in himself to start updating and fixing things since being back the second time. He was enjoying his time in a correct, relaxed timeline, the one he had saved and ultimately gave to himself. He supposed to the others and to humanity itself, but mostly to himself. 

On the matter of his bed frame. It was the same exact one Reginald had made for all of them when they outgrew their cribs, so they were nearing thirty years old, just a couple years behind the group. Five's went the longest without anyone resting on it, or so he assumed, so the wooden legs were creaky beyond belief, even under his not so heavy weight. It wasn't anything too annoying, the mattress itself was still comfortably stiff, something he preferred rather than anything fluffy and plush. The creaking was only annoying when Diego decided to pay Five a nightly visit, or whatever time of day he was feeling bold and Five wasn't off in another part of the Academy for something to do. 

Five arched his back off of his mattress so he could press his chest into the minimal space between he and Diego, a puffing exhale escaping his nose and over his fingers where he had one hand over his mouth when Diego dragged his tongue, wet and searing, over a pert nipple. Both of Diego's hands ran from Five's hips to the arch of his back, holding him in that position as he sank his teeth into the skin of his chest, Five's free hand pressing firmly to the wall to keep the ornate wooden frame from hitting against the wall. 

"I still don't know why you don't just come to my room," Diego breathed against Five's bite-raw skin, a particularly jerky thrust making Five's eyes lose focus for just a second.

Perhaps Five didn't like the way it could make him look potentially desperate, stepping into Diego's room for something as primal or even, dare he say, intimate, as this could be. Like he lost if he approached first, even if that wasn't the case at all. He knew Diego would feel appreciated, or something, if Five did that, knocked on his door or even blinked into his room to seek him out. Instead of speaking his thoughts, Five put his other hand to the wall when he needed to part his lips for more breath as Diego started to pick up the pace, even after days on end of Five's grousing to stay slow to prevent any creaking or thumping. "Think of it as ob-obscure stealth training," he stuttered with a hiccuping inhale. 

Diego had found his prostate, stilling his hips to where he was pressed right against it and wrapping an arm under Five's lower back so he could rest on his elbow just above his head to cage him in. "My bed's a lot nicer than this piece of shit," he bartered while Five's legs trembled and twitched all in a silent plea to get Diego to move again, "no old boxspring, bed frame, much bigger than this, too." He added casually, peppering kisses to Five's cheekbone and jaw, moving sweaty strands of hair off of his forehead. 

"Diego, for god's sake, just _move."_ Five snarled, his tone lilting into something almost akin to a whine.

But Diego didn’t hear him, or in a more realistic observation, he didn’t listen to him. His beard scratched at Five’s skin as he kissed along the sweat tacky side of his neck, following a bead of sweat into the dip between his collarbones with his tongue. “Or you can get a new bed, which is probably an easier solution. Just because you fit in this one doesn’t mean you have to keep it.” He pointed out like Five didn’t already know that.

Five focused enough to roll his eyes, just barely, they didn’t even make it in a full roll, more of a glance up and to the side. “If I say I’ll think about it, will you start moving again?” He asked, dragging his nails over Diego’s shoulders and down his chest to further urge him. Instead, he got Diego lowering his head so he could kiss him, not that he hated it, taking the moment to hold Diego’s face and bury a hand in his hair, unable to keep still.

His lips parted in a punched out moan under Diego’s when he started to move again, placing his own hands on the wall so Five wouldn’t have to worry, even if he had no doubt that anyone walking by for a late night restroom break or a snack wouldn’t have caught onto what was happening from the hushed voices and barely covered noises. 

_Hardly anything about this was stealthy,_ Diego thought with a faint smile to himself, eyes hooded as he looked down to Five’s face, contorted in pleasure and stripped completely bare of any walls that prevented him from ever emoting. He would have done anything to snap a picture of it, but a mental imprint of it would be fine in the meantime.

Five had been reduced to panting grunts with each thrust, the token sign that he was about to cum. He never said anything, never told Diego that he was going to burst at the seams, which was usually fine unless Diego had him down his throat. The first few times hadn’t been so fun, Five getting a gargled, angry lecture about blow job etiquette, but Diego quickly learned Five’s tells after that. The erratic breathing, twitching and tensing body, fingers tightening in Diego’s hair or where he had a grip on his body, and the deep frown he would get between his eyebrows. Like he was figuring out the equation of the apocalypse for the first time again, rather than having sex.

All of those tells were lining up perfectly, so Diego reached a hand down to brush his palm up the length of Five’s cock, eliciting a groan through clenched teeth when he came, all but wrenched out of him. His back arched again, head dropped to the mattress to catch his breath and settle his nerves despite his body tensed like a vice. 

Diego wasn’t far behind him, biting into his lip as he came, hips pressed against Five’s as closely as possible. He laid down non-too gracefully atop the other, getting a huffed breath from him, and Diego didn’t even have to look down to know Five’s nose was wrinkled in displeasure. _You’re a sweaty oaf after,_ he’d said before, to which Diego always silently agreed to, not that Five was any different, but he let him keep his pride. 

“You’re heavy,” Five sighed, another popular phrase for him, his arms wrapping lightly over his broad back. 

“You’re sweaty,” Diego retorted just this once, earning an indignant tongue click from Five, who’s fingers ran over a scar along his shoulder blade. “Seriously, next time we go shopping, you’re getting a new bed and frame. I can hardly fit in this thing.”

Five shushed him, finally opening his eyes. “Stop ruining the afterglow, Diego. It can’t be that hard to shut your mouth, can it?” He asked which in Five speech meant _I just want to cuddle before I get disgusted with the sweat, spit, and cum on me and demand a shower._ To which Diego was more than happy to indulge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any explanation for this lol. Drop by my tumblr for TUA content or if you wanna send me a message, w/e
> 
> https://klive.tumblr.com/


End file.
